What now?
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: A follow up story to How did this happen? What would it take for Toshiro to realize his true feelings for Karin? What will he do when he realizes this? HitsuKarin. Rated T just for safety. Please review. Enjoy.
1. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Karin was walking down the street in a daze as she drifted in and out of her memories. It's been six weeks since the play at Ichigo's school and six weeks since she last saw Toshiro. He was right when he said she would never see him again. She looked for him all over Karakura. She looked at his spot by the hill every afternoon as the sun set. She looked at Orihime's house and over at Ichigo's school. Everyone thought it was strange that Toshiro suddenly transferred out of the country, but no one questioned it. No one wondered if there was something wrong and they just let it happen. She also looked at all the soccer fields she could find in Karakura. It is from her recent sweep of the farthest soccer field from her house that she finds herself walking home drifting in and out of her memories.

'_That stupid jerk leaving me like that! And for what? His precious paperwork and for my safety! Hah! I know that's not the real reason.'_ Karin steamed in her thoughts as she swung her ever present bag of soccer balls against her side.

"It doesn't change the fact that he's gone and I'll never see him again. THAT'S SO UNFAIR!!" Karin yelled up to the air as she came closer to her house, she spotted all of her friends gathering outside her house.

"Hey, there's Karin." One of her friends waved his hand and the other four ran up to her and gathered around.

"Hey Karin are you ready to go play some soccer out on the new field?" Her friend with the glasses asked in anticipation, her other friends leaned in closer to her.

"You guys go ahead. I don't feel like playing soccer today." Karin sadly exclaimed, her friends stood in shock for a moment then en masse ran into the clinic yelling for her dad.

"DR. KUROSAKI!! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH KARIN!" She could hear her friends yell in the clinic and she soon heard her father's response.

"What's wrong with my darling, Karin?" Karin heard his question and then her friends yell the answer all at once making the answer coming out in garbled terms.

"She's not feeling well."

"She's sick."

"Not playing soccer."

"Is she going to be alright?"

Following the chorus of responses from her concerned friends, Karin counted the seconds until her father would charge outside the house.

"Three, two, one," like clockwork Isshin ran outside in his doctor's labcoat and stopped just in front of Karin and started looking her over. He drilled her on how she was feeling but she ignored all his questions.

"I'm fine, dad. I just don't want to play soccer right now. I'll play later." Karin waved her dad off and walked away from her home. Her friends looked after her as she walked away down the street. She didn't look up and notice her brother in his soul reaper form standing on her rooftop, watching her every move. His frown fell deeper as his concern for her well being grew, she just hasn't been herself since that play.

…………

Back in Soul Society, the Captains and Lieutenants were busy preparing for the winter war that was coming very soon. No one was busier than the Captain of the Tenth division, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He claimed it was to catch up on all the work that was left undone during the three months he and his lieutenant was away. His lieutenant was still away in the world of the living, but that really didn't change anything. She never did her work in the office anyway. That was the story anyway, only Toshiro and Hyourinmaru knew the real reason for his sudden return to Soul Society six weeks ago.

_Work, work, work. Don't you ever get tired, master?_ Hyourinmaru complained again, the icy dragon had been complaining so much a tick mark started becoming a permanent sign on the young Captain's forehead.

_Like I keep telling you, Hyourinmaru this work needs to get done, now please stay quiet!_ That request was more of an order than a suggestion, but the stubborn dragon did not take the hint or else he just ignored it altogether.

_Isn't the sun nice out today?_ _It's been such a long time since we went outside. How about for an hour or two we go out and train? I need to stretch my legs._ Toshiro sensed the dragon stretch his legs as if he was trying to get comfortable.

_You are alone in my inner world made of ice I know for a fact that you are not cramped, Hyourinmaru._ Toshiro's terse response made the dragon cock his head in thought.

_I may not be cramped, but you certainly are young master. With all of this paperwork encasing you at your desk, you might as well be in a tiny closet._ Hyourinmaru smirked and Toshiro had to admit the dragon did have a point.

The paperwork was piled on top of his desk and some stacks were piled from the floor to the level of his desk. There was so much paperwork piling up around his desk that you couldn't tell where his desk was. And a visitor most certainly could not see him for all the paperwork.

'_Maybe, Hyourinmaru has a point. Some exercise would be a welcome rest from all this paperwork.'_

_I heard that, Master, and I'm so happy that you agree. Now where shall we go to cheer you up? We could go to the Rukongai for a little run in the woods and view nature. Or you could run along a field chasing a round shaped rock by yourself and maybe with a few other companions. But if you want the best exercise with the most rest for your work weary soul, we could pop down to Karakura and have a game with that girl you enjoy hanging out with so much._

_NOT THIS AGAIN!_ Toshiro growled out loud as Hyourinmaru struck that chord again.

_Hyourinmaru, we are not going back to the world of the living. So stop bringing it up!_

_But that is the place where you will have the most rest. You were always so relaxed after you saw your human companion. It was nice knowing that you were so calm and happy with her._ Hyourinmaru's deep voice echoed in a whine as he thought back to their happier times in Karakua.

_I was not happy with her._ Toshiro denied to himself with no success.

_Then why did you hang out with her so much?_ Hyourinmaru started teasing his master.

_I needed her help._

_So, __**you**__ say but I know what you were really thinking, young master. You were enjoying every moment you spent with her and just made up excuses as to why you needed to visit her._ Hyourinmaru stated in confidence.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Toshiro's loud yell made a few division members in the halls jump in shock at the force of his yell.

"I won't speak on this again, so for the last time be quiet!" Toshiro yelled again and a few pieces of paper from his stack started to slip off the top of the stack. He quietly and quickly replaced all the paperwork before it could tumble to the ground and make more work for the young Captain to finish before he could go home.

…………

In Karakura town, Karin was still walking down the street as her mind drifted again.

"I still can't believe he's gone." Karin mumbled to herself. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a little stuffed lion had snuck into her book bag before she left the house. He was crunched up in between her math and literature books.

'_Don't worry, Karin, I'll be here to watch out for you.'_ Kon silently promised his adopted sister and friend.

'_Now, if only she would put these soccer balls down so they wouldn't keep slamming against my back every time she walked!'_

………

As Karin walked down the street, she let all of her memories with Toshiro wash over her.

'_That first time I saw him he tossed my soccer ball back to me and told me to be careful.'_ Karin scoffed at that act with the way she was feeling right now she could beat him to a pulp, captain or no captain.

'_Then at the road where he stared at the sunset. It was kinda cool the way he kicked that soccer ball back to us when I tried to bean him in the back of the head.'_ Karin giggled at that memory and she nearly broke down laughing at the memories that followed.

'_And he had NO IDEA how to take care of a baby.'_ Karin remembered the two of them sitting in her room talking and Toshiro was about the yell when the baby cried. The way he held the baby away from him in shock was just too cute and made him seem . . . younger than he really was. Then staring at each other and complaining at how they got the other in trouble. For a minute, they acted like a married couple and Karin stopped laughing at that memory.

'_He may not have known how to care for a baby but the guy sure can cook!'_ Karin licked her lips as she remembered eating the dinner he cooked. She watched him finish cooking the spaghetti, how he was so methodical and precise with all the instructions. All of his actions screamed to her that he was serious and mature and took **everything** he did seriously.

'_Then how he walked me home that night, he was so calm and that walk just seemed natural like he's walked me home every day for years.'_ Karin continued walking down the road as she came closer to the old soccer field where he played his first real game of soccer with her and her team.

'_He takes everything seriously, even the play.'_ Karin took in a sharp gasp as she thought about the play. It was that play that broke her heart and turned her into this empty shell that she was right now. I mean seriously, Karin Kurosaki, does not pass any soccer field without playing once. Yet, here she was walking beside a soccer field and for the first time since she could remember she did not want to play.

'_That play . . . was when we first kissed.'_ Karin couldn't keep a blush from gracing her cheeks as she thought about her kisses with the white haired captain – the first kiss was on a park bench at the school, then during the play in the party scene and finally at the end when I kissed him.

'_He was so careful but confident.'_ Karin grinned and then growled at her own thoughts and memories.

"I'm not supposed to be feeling this way. Those feelings are for hormonal teenagers not tomboys." Karin exclaimed to the empty field and then she stopped walking and looked up at the sky. The sky was ripping open and a large hand protruded from the hole followed by a large white mask.

"It's a hollow." Karin whispered to herself. She heard someone yelling for her to run but she stood there frozen in stunned silence. She couldn't make her legs move and run away. She only stared up as the hollow fully emerged from the hole and fell to the ground in a whirlwind of dust and debris. With the hollow so close to Karin, she still could not make herself move.

…………

"It's a hollow." Toshiro mumbled to himself as he glanced at his phone in the world of the living. He noted the location and ran to intercept it.

As he neared the location, his heart slammed in his chest because, not three feet in front of the hollow stood Karin in stunned silence not moving and she couldn't seem to hear Toshiro's screams. Come to think of it, Toshiro couldn't hear his own screams as he watched in horror as the hollow moved its hand into the air in the act of attacking her.

Toshiro tried to move but every muscle in his body didn't want to respond. He felt like he was swimming through wet concrete that was swiftly drying as he desperately tried to reach her.

Toshiro screamed for Karin but his words fell on deaf ears. The hollow's hand remained suspended in the air for a brief second before crashing down and slamming on top of Karin crushing her to the ground.

"NO, KARIN!" Toshiro jumped awake from his desk panting and gasping for breath as the adrenaline continued to course through his veins.

"It was a dream." Toshiro tried slowing his racing heart beat as he realized he fell asleep at his desk doing paperwork.

"That seemed too real to be a dream I'd better double check to make sure." Toshiro took out his cell phone that doubled as a hollow detector and activated it. He had permanently set the detector to scan Karakura Town so he could check to see if there were any hollows in the town.

"There is a hollow! It could be a menos!" Toshiro exclaimed in shock and he could have screamed when he noticed one small detail.

"There's no one near it!" Toshiro leapt over his desk and quickly called to open the Senkai gate above the Karakura High School soccer field. He knew in his bones that is where Karin would be.

When he was cleared to go to the world of the living, in under a minute, he appeared before the gate and ran through it as quickly as he could.

'_I'm coming, Karin. Please, don't get hurt.'_ Toshiro pleaded in his mind as he came out over the soccer field and saw it was empty.

"Where is she?" Toshiro could hear the panic in his voice but at the moment he could care less. He calmed his mind and scanned the town looking for her spirit energy. He finally sensed it at the old soccer field where he first played soccer with her.

"It's so far away." Toshiro stated and then he felt the energy of the hollow. His worst fears were realized as the amount of spirit energy it emitted was indeed that of a Menos Grande. Karin would not stand a chance against it.

Toshiro ran toward the direction of the field and slowed as time around him froze. A bird that was landing on a post was frozen in mid-flap. The trees gently stretched their limbs out as the wind froze the trees in mid sway. All of time and everything around him was frozen in that moment.

Hyourinmaru emerged from the water in the atmosphere as he hovered over Captain Hitsugaya blocking his path.

"Hyourinmaru, what is the meaning of this?" Toshiro demanded glaring up at the dragon, now was not the time to stall him.

"I cannot allow you to save her." Hyrourinmaru bluntly stated and Toshiro stared at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about? Move now!" Toshiro's demand was ignored by the serpentine dragon.

"I will not."

"Hyourinmaru, I swear if you don't move, I'll-"

"You'll what? You'll attack me, threaten me, freeze me?" The dragon chuckled at that last one the ice scales shimmering on the skin as it shivered.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? IF YOU DON'T MOVE SHE'S GOING TO BE KILLED!" Toshiro yelled up getting very frustrated with his zanpakto.

"More than likely, she will be killed. Still, I cannot let you save her. Saving her will only cause the poor girl more suffering." Hyourinmaru's statement froze Toshiro to his core.

"I won't let her suffer." Toshiro defended himself.

Hyourinmaru snorted a long trail of frosted air emerging from his massive nostrils.

"All of your actions up until now have caused the girl pain. Zangetsu and his wielder are not pleased with you, Master."

"How have I caused her pain?"

"Are you really this naïve?" Hyourinmaru tested him and Toshiro squeezed his hands into tight fists as he fought his temper down.

"Telling the girl that you would never see her again and she would never see you hurt the girl deeply. Can you really allow her to continue suffering?" Hyourinmaru brushed his tail into a circle so they could see Karin staring up at the Menos Grande at the soccer field. Karin was so small against the hollow, worrying Toshiro even more.

"Master, I know that you have missed her. Maybe it is better this way." Hyourinmaru postulated as he looked up at the scene.

"If you left her alone, then she could go to Soul Society to be with you."

"DON'T – YOU – EVEN – SUGGEST - THAT." Toshiro bit every word through clenched teeth in his fury at the enormous dragon. The dragon merely tilted his head to hear him better.

"Why do you care? You wanted her to be safe. At least, that's what you told her the last you saw her. What other place is safer than Soul Society? While she's there you could keep your eyes on her for the rest of time. She could even go to the soul reaper academy, I'm sure she will be a strong soul reaper one day."

"I won't let her die here!" Toshiro snarled.

"Everyone dies at one time, Master." Hyourinmaru countered.

……………

The Menos Grande towered over Karin as she dropped her bag of soccer balls and continued to stare. Her mind quickly flashed back to when she first saw one of these creatures. Her soccer ball didn't even make a scratch, it only angered it. But, Toshiro was there and he killed that hollow.

"Toshiro…" Karin mumbled under her breath and thought about her friend.

'_He's a soul reaper and I'm a human. We live in two different worlds.'_ Karin's eyes started to glaze over as her vision started blurring around her.

'_I know I should move but I just can't. It's not like I could do anything against this hollow. I would just make it angrier than it already is.'_

……………

"IT'S NOT HER TIME TO DIE!" Toshiro yelled up to the ice dragon as it grew larger.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" His deep voice echoed in the air and Toshiro looked back into the circle of vision showing Karin in front of the hollow.

…………

'_When people die, their souls go to Soul Society. I think that's what Urahara told me that one time. Toshiro is in Soul Society, so if I die then I could see him as much as I want.'_ Karin's vision became even blurrier as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

……………

"Why do you care?" Hyourinmaru's question lost some of the anger as he pleaded with his master to understand.

"I care because I've never met anyone like her." Toshiro kept his eyes on Karin as he confessed to his inner dragon.

"I've never known anyone who can affect me the way she does. When I'm around her, I can't help but be happy and relaxed. It seems that the day gets a little brighter when she's near." Toshiro laughed a little as his mind filled with memories of spending time with Karin. Her helping with his "homework," how she enjoyed his cooking, even though he despised that particular subject, he had to admit that he would cook for her every day since it made her smile.

"I enjoy being around her. I like how she's so focused on soccer and that she would do anything for her team. I can't even think about soccer without thinking about Karin." Toshiro gulped as he turned his attention back to the dragon and his voice becoming more stern and forceful.

"And I won't let anything happen to her! She has to live so she can grow up and fulfill all her dreams. So, Hyourinmaru, move or I'll go straight through you." Toshiro drew his sword and his energy started circling around him and growing stronger.

"You feel very strongly about this girl. Why?" Hyourinmaru still tested him and Toshiro paused.

"Why?" Toshiro calmly echoed.

"Yes, why? Why do you feel so strong?" Hyourinmaru asked again.

'_Why do I feel so strong for her? She's just another human, isn't she?'_ As soon as Toshiro thought this question, his mind rejected it. Karin Kurosaki was more than just another human to Toshiro Hitsugaya. She was the most important human to him, maybe even the most important person in his life. He cared for Momo like a sister and he cared for Rangiku the same. But with Karin, it was different, it was deeper.

Hyourinmaru hid a smile as he bent his head down to his young master who was slowly starting to piece the puzzle pieces together.

"I care so strong for her because she makes me happy. When I'm around her, I feel like nothing can go wrong and everything would be alright as long as she is alright. I can't imagine my life without her." Captain Hitsugaya lowered his sword and his expression became softer and calmer.

"It's alright, Master. This is normal you don't have to hide it." Hyourinmaru coaxed the boy as Toshiro came closer to the truth.

"I care so deeply for her because, I think . . . I love her." Toshiro let his sword hang by his side.

"No, that's not true. I know that I love her. That's why I can't let anything happen to her. It's why I left because I couldn't take the thought of her getting hurt because of me when I couldn't be there." Toshiro admitted and Hyourinmaru smiled as the dragon circled his master to look him in the eye.

"Yes, I know Master. But, she is getting hurt. Now what will you do?" Hyourinmaru finally questioned as the world started to go into motion. The wind started moving through the trees and the bird's flapping continued to beat in a furious rhythm as it landed on the post.

"I'm going to save her and I'll never leave her like this again!" Toshiro shouted in confidence as the dragon dispersed returning to the sword.

"Then we better hurry." Hyourinmaru's voice echoed in Toshiro's head and he nodded.

"BANKAI!" The ice wings grew from Toshiro's shoulders as all of Hyourinmaru's power swept over the young Captain.

"And master." Toshiro inclined his head, "Don't forget to tell the girl how you feel." Toshiro nodded his head and using Hyourinmaru's power ran as fast as he could toward Karin.

………

'_If I don't move, then I'll see Toshiro again. I can't stand being like this. Stupid Toshiro! Stupid feelings! Stupid crush!'_ Karin's vision blacked out as she passed out on her feet. She remained standing in the same position as Kon was struggling in her book bag.

"KARIN! KARIN, WAKE UP! RUN! DO SOMETHING! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Kon was yelling as he popped his head from the bag and stared at the massive mask of the purple humanoid hollow as it stood up on its back legs. Kon whimpered again and hid back in her book bag closing his eyes, waiting for the crushing weight to smash them two into dust.

'_I can't believe it's going to end like this. I can't even do anything to help Karin.'_ Kon furiously thought as he bravely stayed with Karin.

'_Ichigo, I'm sorry.'_ Kon silently bid Ichigo goodbye and waited as he heard the hollow start to move.

The air surrounding the field became colder as a dense fog overcame the field confusing the hollow for a moment. It was surprised when a spear-tipped tail of ice flew from the fog and pierced the mask instantly freezing the entire hollow. Toshiro appeared beside Karin in his Bankai form as he put his left arm around her to brace for the energy shock that came when the hollow shattered into particles of dust.

Toshiro breathed a deep sigh of relief as he saw the hollow disintegrate. He looked down in his arm at Karin and the glazed look in her eyes scared him. He quickly picked her up and shunpo'd away to a secluded spot where they would not be disturbed.

………

Ichigo and Rukia jumped down onto the soccer field and stood in confusion.

"Are you sure there was a hollow around here?" Ichigo asked as Rukia looked back to her phone.

"Yes, Ichigo, I'm sure of it. This is where the hollow used to be."

"Then where is it?" Ichigo asked and Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope Uryu didn't kill it without telling us." Ichigo mumbled to himself as Rukia's phone rang in her hand.

"Hello, Lieutenant Matsumoto. No, I haven't seen him. Are you sure? Alright, I'll be watching out for him. Goodbye." Rukia hung the phone up and looked around the scene.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked as he searched the area.

"That was Lieutenant Matsumoto, apparently Captain Hitsugaya disappeared from Soul Society and she was told that he came down here. She wanted to know if I knew where he is."

"Why does she want to know?"

"Well, the soul reapers at the gate noticed he used his Bankai soon after he arrived." Rukia explained as she continued looking around the soccer field.

"That's weird. I think we would have noticed if he used his Bankai, everything would be covered in ice." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Well, you couldn't sense it even if you were standing on top of it, Ichigo." Rukia looked around and spotted an item, running down the hill she gasped when she saw what it was.

"ICHIGO! Come here!" Rukia called to him. She bent down to the ground and picked up a mesh bag with three soccer balls just as Ichigo ran up to her.

"What is it?"

"Look." Rukia held the bag over to him and he recognized it instantly.

"That's the same soccer bag that Karin had earlier." Ichigo looked around and suddenly became sick to his stomach.

"She was here with that hollow!" Ichigo exclaimed and he started to panic as he dashed around the entire field looking for her footprints.

Rukia looked around too and glanced up at the soccer goal. For a brief second she thought she saw an icicle melting from the post before it disappeared.

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she realized who she was with.

**OMAKE**

***Ichigo runs into Urahara's store***

**Ichigo: HAT AND CLOGS! HAT AND CLOGS! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Urahara: What is going on, Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: KARIN'S MISSING!! HELP ME FIND HER!!**

**Urahara: Where did you see her last?**

**Ichigo: Well, first at my house this morning when she woke up. Then I had to do some soul reaper stuff, so I left the house. I saw her again when she was walking home with her soccer bag, then she walked away from my house and I don't know where she went after that.**

**Jinta: Not very helpful, is he?**

***Ichigo tackles Jinta and wrestles him to the ground.***

**Rukia: What's going on?**

**Urahara: I'm just acting as the referree for Ichigo and Jinta's wrestling match. *Laughs behind fan.***

**Ichigo: THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO LAUGH! KARIN IS MISSING! *Drops Jinta and tackles Urahara.***

**Rukia: You know, Captain Hitsugaya is here maybe she's with him. *Ichigo drops Urahara and glares at Rukia.***

**Ichigo: HE HAD BETTER NOT BE ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER! *Runs out of store and races through Karakura in a trail of dust.***

**Urahara: He can't detect spirit energy so where does he think he's going.**

**Rukia: Who knows. At least, he'll burn up most of his energy.**

**Jinta: At least, I hope he does. *rubs lump on his head.***

****

**A/N: Okay, I know I left How did this happen? with a break up so I decided to go ahead and write this make-up story. I'm still going to finish How did this happen? but my funny bone has decided to take a vacation and I have no idea when it's going to come back, so it may be a few days before that story is finished. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. There will be at least one other chapter to this story but it could turn out to be longer, we'll see how far this one will take me.  
**


	2. Actions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Besides, if I did these two would be a couple.**

**

* * *

  
**

'_Ugh . . . What happened? Did I die? I never did move from that hollow. Now that I think about it that was pretty stupid. I just might be dead.'_ Karin looked down at her chest and was relieved to see there was no broken chain connected to her chest. All the ghosts she had seen all had a broken chain hanging from their chest, she hadn't had a chance to ask anyone about that.

'_Man, its cold here.'_ Karin wrapped her arms around her chest to try and warm herself when she heard some deep breathing. She stopped moving and looked around it was too dark to see anything a few feet in front of her. She heard it again, a deep breath taken in and then a long exhale. She stepped back from the noise she didn't know what it was but it sounded big. She wasn't scared of it, strangely enough. This, whatever it was, seemed familiar and she was comfortable with it. The only thing she was uncomfortable with was that she couldn't see what was breathing.

She heard the deep sound of wind being inhaled and a deep exhale as the thing breathed again. The breaths seemed to be coming slower and deeper as if it was trying to calm down. Her eyes started to grow accustomed to the dark when she saw some snow falling in front of her.

"Snow. I hate snow!" Karin turned to run but was held back when an arm reached from the sheet of snow to stop her movement.

"Please, don't run from me." A voice Karin begged to hear again for the past six weeks spoke from the snow as a figure was stepping out of the shower.

"Toshiro . . ." Karin gasped as she stared at Captain Hitsugaya turning to face him she tried to pry his hand from her arm, but he pulled her into an embrace.

"NO! This is just another dream. When I wake up, you'll be gone again." Toshiro held onto her tighter as he let her cry into his shoulder. They stayed in that position in silence neither one of them wanting to leave.

The silence was broken with another deep breath of air from that unknown creature. Karin stepped back and looked at Toshiro. She knew this wasn't real.

"I've probably been killed by that hollow." Karin muttered to herself as she stared into the ice cold blue eyes which slightly flinched in pain.

"I don't want you to leave." Karin whispered and Toshiro leaned over to her.

"I won't." Toshiro breathed and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as a few tears started falling from her eyes.

He broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers.

"Please, wake up." Toshiro quietly begged.

"I don't want to." Karin admitted and squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"If I wake up, then you'll be gone again and I don't think I can take that anymore." More tears started pouring down her face and she started sobbing.

"Don't cry, where's that smile I love to see on your face?" Toshiro asked as he stroked her cheek wiping the tears away with his thumb. With some sniffling she stopped crying and looked deep in his eyes.

A weak smile graced her lips and Toshiro drew her close into a deep hug.

"Why don't you wake up?" Toshiro asked as he tilted her chin to meet his eyes.

"Because, this is all a dream and who knows maybe even that hollow was a dream. I'll wake up and be in my room just like before." Karin explained and she dropped her eyes to stare at his shoulders.

"This time it may be different." Karin looked back at his eyes and watched his eyes glow with a hidden smile. "How will you know if you don't wake up?"

Karin didn't answer instead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they broke from the kiss and she could feel his cold breath along her cheek as he let out a sigh of relief. She blinked her eyes as she could feel herself start to regain consciousness, the world around her became lighter and she tightly closed her eyes.

With her eyes closed tight, she waited for her body to get warmer and find herself in her bed at home. So, she thought it was so strange that she was getting colder.

'_Why am I getting colder?'_ Karin blinked her eyes open and the first thing she saw was stunning blue eyes of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro, it's really you." Karin breathed and she stroked his cheek almost afraid to touch him.

"Yes, Karin. I came back." Toshiro gently grasped her hand and she saw the ice claw of his Bankai form. Karin took a step back in the circle of his arms so she could see him clearly. Toshiro had a large pair of ice wings emerging from his shoulders with ice covering his arms ending as a dragon head in his right hand and an ice claw in his left hand. Looking behind him, she could also see a long ice tail that began just under the wings and ended in a menacing spear tip.

Karin then looked back into his eyes and she didn't want to look away. He breathed in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he dispersed his Bankai and sheathed his sword. Neither one of them spoke a word as they kept gazing at one another. They were interrupted by a small and loud voice coming from Karin's book bag.

"THAT'S IT BREAK IT UP!" Kon leapt out of Karin's book bag to land on her shoulder and glare at Toshiro.

"YOU!" Kon pointed his plushy paw at Toshiro who raised an eyebrow in mild confusion.

"Yes." Toshiro calmly replied.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM KARIN!" Kon's yelling startled Karin since he practically yelled in her ear.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE STANDING THIS CLOSE TO KARIN AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Kon accused and Toshiro winced.

"I know." Toshiro admitted.

"AND ANOTHER THING…" Kon blinked for a second along with Karin. "You . . . know?" Kon stuttered out.

"Yes, I know what I did was wrong and it hurt you deeply, and I'm sorry Karin." Toshiro drew her in for another hug and Kon stayed perched on Karin's shoulder.

"HOLD IT!!" This time, Kon's yell made both of them wince since he was caught between the two in a warm embrace.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FORGIVE HIM ARE YOU?" Kon asked as he jumped off her shoulder and looked up at her.

"Well?" Karin looked between Toshiro and Kon and back to Toshiro.

"What you did really hurt, Toshiro," Karin's statement cut Toshiro deep and he could almost hear Hyourinmaru hum "I told you so."

"I know."

"I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW!" Karin yelled at him unleashing her frustrations on him.

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! DID YOU JUST COME BACK TO LEAVE AGAIN?" Karin's eyes started filling up with tears as she imagined him leaving her again.

"NO!" Toshiro stepped toward her and placed his arm on her shoulder as he stared in her eyes.

"I'll never leave you like that again." Toshiro promised her and her tears dried up.

"Really?"

"That's right." Toshiro breathed in a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"The truth is I haven't taken this too well either." Karin simply stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been hiding in my office doing paperwork for the past six weeks."

"Figures," Toshiro weakly glared at her and her blunt tongue.

"Yes, anyway I haven't been myself and Hyourinmaru has been reminding me of that little fact every single day." Toshiro looked down in the ground and said dragon decided to enter his own two cents.

_Master, remember what you said. TELL HER!_ Hyourinmaru's yell made Toshiro jump in shock.

_And how do you suggest I go about doing that?_ Toshiro asked and he heard the dragon sigh and mumble something low.

_Oh, I don't know. How about something like: Oh my dearest Karin, I have missed you so much and because I've been such a stuck up stick in the mud I couldn't realize that you are my one true love._

Behold, the ever present tick mark returns on the Captains forehead just above his right eye.

"Do you think he's okay?" Karin whispered down to Kon who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe that hollow got a hit on him before he killed it." Kon pondered and Karin stayed crouched beside Kon as they watched Toshiro have an inner talk with his dragon.

_Well, how does that sound, Master? _Hyourinmaru asked with a smile in his voice.

_It sounds ridiculous and something I would never say._

_You wanted advice and I gave it to you do with it what you will._ Toshiro sensed the dragon give a big yawn and say something about taking a nap. Toshiro breathed in a deep sigh and couldn't figure out how he got such an animated zanpakuto.

"Toshiro, are you feeling okay?" Karin straightened up and looked over at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just having an inner argument." Toshiro explained and Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, Ichigo is never going to let you near Karin ever again, Captain Hitsugaya." Kon pointed out and they both glanced at each other.

"Ichigo was probably on his way to take care of that hollow, right?" Karin asked and Toshiro nodded his head.

"Yes, and he just might think the worst since you dropped your soccer ball and the hollow was destroyed." Toshiro rubbed his throbbing head and Karin grabbed his hand and started leading him away from the strand of trees they were hiding in. She looked around and noted that they were in the woods along the road where Toshiro sat and watched the sun, Karin couldn't help but smile.

"Well, let's go find him. Knowing Ichigo, he's got everyone he can think of to come and find me." Karin smiled and Toshiro gripped tighter to her hand as he walked beside her, both of them leaving a stunned Kon on the grass.

"HEY, WAIT UP! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Kon ran after them and hopped back into Karin's book bag.

………

"Ichigo, you need to calm down." Urahara tried to calm the overactive teen down as he paced back and forth in the store.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!! KARIN WAS NEAR THAT HOLLOW THAT ATTACKED AND I WANT TO KNOW WHO KILLED IT!!" Ichigo stomped around the shop screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Now, now, I'm sure we'll find out who killed it." Urahara waved his fan at Ichigo and the teen only glared at him all the harder.

"Do you even know if the hollow was killed?" Jinta walked into the room and leaned on the door frame.

"What do you mean, Jinta?" Ururu asked as she brought in a tray of tea.

"Well, they found an empty soccer field with no hollow and Karin's soccer balls lying on the ground."

"Yeah, what's your point, Jinta?" Urahara asked as he peeked at the boy from under his hat.

"Well, Karin could have been taken by a hollow and returned to Hueco Mundo. Did you ever think about that?" Jinta asked the group. Ichigo stopped pacing the floor and looked at Jinta.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that, Jinta." Ururu commented as Ichigo started to act up again.

"AAAAHHHHH!! WHAT IF THAT HAPPENED!!! KARIN! KARIN!" Ichigo ran over to Urahara and picked him up by his shirt collar and shaking him furiously.

"WE HAVE TO FIND MY SISTER! LET ME GO TO HUECO MUNDO! I HAVE TO GO SAVE HER!" Ichigo stopped shaking Urahara when his eyes became swirls from being shaken to dizziness.

"Stop and think Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he walked into the room, Ichigo dropped Urahara and nearly tackled him.

"I AM THINKING!" Ichigo lunged at Renji who easily side stepped him.

"Really because it sounds like you're FREAKING OUT!!!" Renji grabbed Ichigo and held him in a headlock. Ichigo struggled in Renji's grip but was unable to get free.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Rukia walked into the room and was surprised to see Renji and Ichigo wrestling one another, Urahara was passed out on the floor, Jinta was laughing in the door way, and Ururu was shaking her head pouring several cups of tea.

"He's freaking out again." Ururu kindly answered as she handed Rukia a cup of tea.

"I think this is a reason to freak out." Ichigo called out from Renji's grip.

"It doesn't mean you run all around town attacking everyone that you know!" Renji yelled at the captured Ichigo. Ichigo yelled back and they started their wrestling match all over again.

"Hey, I had a good reason to ask Uryu!"

"Yes Ichigo ask, not threaten at sword point!" Renji yelled down as the orange haired teen stared up at him.

"And at the school no less, do you know how crazy he looked when he raised his hands in front of thin air?!"

"WHO CARES! He's been stared at I mean the guy sews better than all of the girls I know."

"Ichigo, all the girls you know aren't one bit feminine." Renji commented so he didn't see Rukia glare darkly at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Renji?" Rukia calmly asked with a threatening undertone as she stepped toward him holding her tea cup very gently.

"Well, uhm . . . what I meant to say was . . ." Renji stuttered for a response as Jinta grinned mercilessly.

"Yes . . ." Rukia approached with another step and carefully handed her tea cup to Ururu.

"Uhm . . ." Renji gulped very loud and threw Ichigo in front of him to use as a shield.

"OH COME ON RUKIA!! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT BEING A LADY!" Renji blurted out as he kept Ichigo in front of him for protection. In the meantime, Urahara finally woke up and was surprised to see the spectacle of an enraged Rukia and a scared Renji using Ichigo as a reluctant human shield, and was trying to get out of the way. While he was trying to process this information, the three bount mod souls appeared from Nova's portal to stand behind and to the left of Kisuke.

"How did things go?" Urahara quietly asked Ririn in the front of the group, completely ignoring the three squabbling soul reapers.

"Everything went well. He came like you thought he would."

"But it was real close. For a minute, I thought we would have to send Nova to port her out." Korodo exclaimed behind Ririn.

"I knew there was nothing to worry over." Kisuke reassured the three.

"Still you sent us to watch the girl." Nova softly pointed out to the group as he stood in the back near the wall.

"That's because I couldn't let anything happen to her." Kisuke admitted as they continued to ignore the three soul reapers.

"So, how did you know she would be alright?" Korodo asked as they ignored Rukia beating Renji and Ichigo up to the amusement of Jinta.

"I had a strong feeling." Urahara spoke with a sage-like air, a tone which the three mod souls were not amused.

"But we lost them after the hollow was killed." Korodo stated with shame and Urahara simply nodded.

"Did you think you could keep up with him?" The mod souls looked down at the manager sitting on the floor. "Even Nova would not have been able to catch up to them since there was no way he could know where they were going."

"This is very true." Nova agreed and sat down where he stood while the two remaining mod souls remained standing.

"But, won't Ichigo be upset when he can't find his little sister?" Ririn asked as she sat beside Urahara.

"Oh, Ririn, you don't have to worry for too long. They are already on their way." Urahara cheerily exclaimed as his fan re-emerged in his right hand.

"Now, you better get out of those gigais and back into your stuffed counterparts." The three mod souls obeyed, even though one was a little reluctant to comply.

………………

Just as Urahara suspected, Captain Hitsugaya and Karin were walking toward his little shop as they spoke.

"Hey, Toshiro, why are we going to Kisuke's shop?" Karin asked as she walked beside him still holding his hand.

"That's where Ichigo is most likely to be. He'll want to make sure you're safe."

"Yeah, he blows everything out of proportion." Karin commented as she held on to his hand and she walked on in silence.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked and Karin stopped walking to turn to face him.

"Toshiro, what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, what would the other soul reapers think if they find out about us?" Karin stared at his hand and he raised her chin to look in her eyes.

"I don't know. There really isn't a law about this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's never been many humans who could see soul reapers so Central 46 never thought to create a law regarding humans and soul reapers."

"That doesn't answer my question." Karin stated and Toshiro nodded.

"I know, but that's all I can answer at the moment. I'm sure there will be some Captains who will have no problems whatsoever, but some others like Captain Soi Fon and Captain Kuchiki may not approve of this. The only opinion that really counts is that of Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Is he like your boss?"

"You could call him that." Toshiro indicated for them to continue walking with his free arm. "He's the one who tells us what to do and where to go. No one does anything without his say so." Karin appeared to be thoughtful for a moment as she tilted her head to the side in deep thought.

"So, whatever this Captain Yamamoto says goes. Is that it?"

"Yes," Toshiro agreed giving Karin a look.

"What's with the look?" Karin asked with wide eyes.

"Karin, what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything. I just made a comment."

"Karin, I know you. You don't just make a comment." Toshiro stared at her as he tried to figure out what was going on in her head.

"Well, I was just thinking since you can do whatever this Captain Yamamoto says . . . I wonder if he would be okay with letting me learn a few attacks." Toshiro stopped and stared at Karin causing her to stop and look over at him.

"Are you crazy?" Karin looked back at him with a bored expression. "You can't learn Kido. You're still a human and like I said before you should leave that up to the soul reapers." Toshiro demanded and she stepped closer to him, throwing him off for a moment.

"I remember what you said, and I know what I just saw. I didn't see my brother . . ."

"That's because you were passed out." This statement earned him a pat on the head by Karin. A pat was far more effective than a slap since he got so ticked off.

"Yes, still he didn't come in time and I wouldn't be here if you hadn't shown up. Ichigo was late and you got there in just enough time."

"That's right. Karin would be gone if you hadn't shown up, Captain Hitsugaya." Kon popped up from her book bag as he pointed out Karin's words.

"But, what could she do against a menos even if she knew Kido? The only thing she would do would be to make it angrier." Toshiro let go of Karin's hand and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You're right, I couldn't do anything against one that big, but that doesn't mean I couldn't do something to help with the smaller ones. There are far more small ones than that monster that you took out, Toshiro. Does that mean the small ones are looked over and ignored? What happens to those people who are caught up when one of those things attacks?" Karin asked again as he looked her in the eyes.

_She does make a very good point, Master. _Hyourinmaru noted, obviously he was siding with Karin._  
_

_Stay out of this, Hyourinmaru._

_But, what happens next time if you aren't there? At least, if she learns some kido spells she would be able to stop the small ones and possibly signal for more soul reapers to come._

"You don't have enough spiritual pressure to perform a Kido spell." Toshiro stated with force.

"That's not true. I can put my spiritual force into a soccer ball if I only learned to control my spiritual energy a little more, then I could perform those spells. I know I could." Karin begged him as he continued to stare into her eyes.

_She's right, Master. She has great potential. Perhaps it is worth considering._

"I'll think about it." Toshiro finally admitted and Karin beamed at him.

"I'm not saying you'll learn Kido, but I do think it's something worth discussing with Head Captain Yamamoto."

"That's close to a yes, so let's go and find my idiot brother." Karin grabbed his arm and continued walking to the shop as Kon hid back into her book bag.

As they neared the shop, the first they heard was a loud crash.

"Is that normal?" Karin asked.

"I doubt it. Kisuke doesn't train in the store he goes to his underground training grounds." Toshiro answered and started to run the remaining three blocks with Karin beside him.

………

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING THAT INSENSITIVE!!" Rukia kicked Renji in the stomach causing him to crash between the couch and the coffee table in a very uncomfortable position, and then she went after Ichigo.

"WHY ARE YOU COMING AFTER ME?!" Ichigo yelled as he ran from the small woman.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE HELPING HIM!!"

"I WAS NOT! HE HELD ME HOSTAGE!!"

"DON'T CARE!" Rukia released a blast of kido that hit Ichigo right in the stomach throwing him into the couch completely knocking him out. Renji struggled to stay awake as the small girl stared down at him, daring him to get up and try again. Renji did the smart thing and stayed where he was crunched at the couch with Ichigo passed out a few inches away from him. Rukia dusted her hands off and walked out of the room to get another cup of tea.

"Hello there, is anyone home?" Rangiku called out as she ran into the little shop.

"Rangiku, this is a store there's always someone here." Jinta retorted to the orange haired lieutenant.

"Don't get smart with me brat." Rangiku threatened as she appeared in the room in her soul reaper form.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, to what do we owe this visit?" Urahara cheerily welcomed his new guest. Ichigo was left to sleep on the couch and Renji was not moved from his spot crumpled in front of the couch.

Rangiku looked around and pointed to Renji.

"By the way, Renji, what are you doing cowering on the floor?"

"I am not cowering! I'm just resting, I happen to find this position comfortable." Renji mumbled as he averted his gaze from his fellow lieutenant who stared at him with doubt filled eyes. How could anyone be comfortable when they were scrunched between the couch and the coffee table? Anyway it looked painful.

"So, Lieutenant, why did you visit?" Urahara asked again as she brought her attention back to Kisuke.

"Oh, that's right. Has anyone seen my Captain?" Rangiku asked the group.

"I thought he was supposed to be in Soul Society, you know doing his job since you never seem to do yours." Renji snapped up at her and she glared down darkly at him her right hand was twitching in annoyance.

"Well, Renji, I don't see you doing your job right now." Rangiku angrily stated with a glare and he shut his mouth with a snap.

"Hey, you got him to close his mouth." Jinta picked on the red haired lieutenant as he glared at him.

"Getting back to the point," Urahara interrupted them.

"Oh right, well you see Captain Hitsugaya was cleared to come to the World of the Living earlier this afternoon. The guards at the gate monitoring him saw that he used his Bankai soon after he arrived. I've been searching the whole city but I can't seem to find him. I hope he's alright. It's not like him to use his bankai for no apparent reason."

"Oh, I'm sure there was some reason." Urahara happily exclaimed as Rukia walked back into the room holding another cup of steaming tea.

"Oh, Lieutenant Matsumoto, have you found Captain Hitsugaya yet?" Rukia asked hopefully but she sadly shook her head in the negative.

"Not yet."

"Well, I'm sure he's fine." Rukia stated reassuringly.

"She's right, Rangiku. Captain Hitsugaya may be young but he is still a Captain." Renji spoke up and unbent himself from his most uncomfortable position resembling a pretzel to sit on the couch rubbing his sore back.

"Yeah, I just wish he would appear." Rangiku mumbled and Urahara pulled out his fan and hid his smile.

"Well, it looks like your wish will be granted, Lieutenant." The three conscious soul reapers stared at Urahara who hid his secret and looked over to the door.

"He should be arriving very soon."

"Are you sure, Kisuke?" Rangiku asked as she looked back toward the sliding door.

"I know my Captain's spiritual pressure and I don't sense it at all." Rangiku admitted and Kisuke continued to smile.

'_That's because he's hiding it well.'_ Kisuke hid his smile behind his fan as they all heard the sliding door open.

"Is everyone okay?" Karin yelled from the entrance.

"We're in the living room. Come on back." Urahara called and Karin ran into the room followed by Captain Hitsugaya.

"CAPTAIN! You're here!"

"See, Rangiku. I told you, ask and you shall receive." Kisuke happily exclaimed as he put his fan back in his sleeve.

"Yes, Rangiku I'm here. Now, what's going on? We heard a loud crash from three blocks away." Captain Hitsugaya explained and Rukia blushed a little.

"I didn't realize I was being that loud. I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia spoke up and stared down at her tea.

"You did this?" Captain Hitsugaya asked and then looked on the couch where Ichigo was passed out and Renji was sitting rubbing his back.

"Yes, she did, Captain Hitsugaya. She let a comment I said get out of hand and beat the two of us up." Renji gestured to Ichigo who was starting to wake up. His head groggily swiveled up and he looked at Karin, blinked once and stared at her.

"KARIN!" Ichigo jumped from the couch and captured her in a big hug. "I was so worried about you, what happened?Are you hurt? Where have you been?You weren't near that hollow, were you?How did you get away?" Ichigo's questions were rattled off at such a speed Karin didn't quite catch all of them. Her answer was to point to Toshiro at her left side Ichigo followed her finger and stared at the short captain.

"YOU!" Ichigo growled but Karin kicked him in the shin.

"ICHIGO, DON'T START! IF IT WASN'T FOR TOSHIRO THEN I WOULD BE DEAD!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs effectively shutting Ichigo and everyone in the room up while Kisuke looked on.

"He saved you." Ichigo mumbled from his position on the floor holding his leg.

"Yes, he did." Rukia looked from Ichigo to Karin to Captain Hitsugaya and around again then an idea struck her as she snapped her fingers in triumph.

"Oh Karin, you dropped these at the soccer field." Rukia brought her soccer balls to Karin who gladly accepted them.

"Thanks, Rukia." Karin thanked her and Rukia nodded with a smile.

"Karin, maybe it would be best if you went on home." Captain Hitsugaya suggested, Karin looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Karin agreed turning to go.

"Rangiku, will you please take Karin home?" Captain Hitsugaya politely requested of his lieutenant.

"Of course, Captain Hitsugaya," Rangiku beamed skipping over to Karin as they walked out of the store. Captain Hitsugaya was left in the store with Ichigo silenced in shock, Renji on the couch, Rukia standing beside Ichigo, Kisuke sitting in his same spot on the floor by the wall, Jinta leaning on the door frame and the mod souls in stuffed animals as they walked back into the room blinking at the appearance of Captain Hitsugaya..

"Now, Captain Hitsugaya, we can talk to you in peace. Tell me, why did you come down here?" Kisuke kindly asked as he lifted his bucket hat higher on his head. Toshiro sighed since he expected to be interrogated for his sudden appearance in the world of the living.

"I had to come down here and check on her." Captain Hitsugaya simply answered as he walked over to sit on the couch beside Renji. If he's going to be interrogated then he might as well be comfortable.

"Why? You could have called one of us and we could have taken care of everything." Renji kindly asked as he stayed on the couch.

"That's true, Captain Hitsugaya. It would have been faster for one of us to go." Urahara covers his mouth with his fan. "So, what reason could you have had to come all the way down here? Not for some measly hollow."

"It was a menos." Toshiro defended.

"Still nothing for a captain to worry over," Urahara answered as he closes his fan and taps his chin.

All soul reapers looked at young captain hiding his feelings very well. He looked at the floor then in direction that Karin had left the store.

_'Master, what now?'_ Hyourinmaru questioned in Toshiro's mind._  
'Now, i stop hiding.'_ Toshiro answered and Hyourinmaru smiled._  
_

The soul reapers watch Captain Hitsugaya leave the store to meet Karin outside. Urahara hides a wide smile behind his fan.

"What's going on?" Renji asked the small group.

"Isn't it obvious, Renji." Renji simply stares at Rukia.

"Our young captain has acquired some feelings for a certain human girl while he stayed down here." Urahara answered as Renji still looked confused.

"Who?"

"IT S KARIN YOU IDIOT." Rukia yells at him then she seem Ichigo steam heading for the door but knocks him out before he could follow Toshiro.

Toshiro walks outside to meet Karin who takes a soccer ball out and starts tossing it.

"Rangiku said she had to go get something, so I'm waiting for her." Karin stated when she saw Toshiro walk out of the store while she continues to toss the ball up in the air.

"You and that soccer ball," Toshiro genuinely smiles at her playing with her ball. "You would probably marry it if you could."

Karin scowls at him but then a wide and evil grin breaks across her face. Oh she would make him pay for the past six weeks.

"Well you know it would not be too bad, it does not have the same problems as some other people." A white eyebrow disappears under a white bang while her evil grin grows.  
"I mean think about it. A soccer ball can't break your heart" - Toshiro winces, Karin smirks – "it can't confuse you because you are always in control" - Karin drops ball and starts juggling with her feet, Toshiro watches her carefully – "and best of all a soccer ball will never appear at your front door asking for help with its homework." Toshiro scowls at her and she bursts out laughing. The soul reapers in the shop hear and peek in on the couple, sure to be quiet and stay hidden as they eavesdrop with no shame.

"When you put it like that, then I would agree that a soccer ball is not that bad." Toshiro's smile confuses everyone, including Karin.

"But you have to remember a soccer ball is only an object, so it can't reply to those feelings. You can say you enjoy it's company but it can't return your thoughts" – Toshiro leans his sword on the store deck and motions for Karin to pass the ball to him –"a soccer ball can't say it enjoys your passion or admires your courage" – Karin passes the ball to Toshiro and he starts to juggle with his feet – "it can't tell you how important you are" – Toshiro kicks the ball up in the air and catches it in his hands, then he steps toward Karin staring in her eyes – "and, finally, it can't tell you how everything you do makes it happy and how it can't stop thinking about you."

"Is he still talking about a soccer ball?" Renji asked and is immediately shushed by the group.

"You have got good points, Toshiro. So, do you know anyone who can say those things?" Karin asked as he stepped up to her and gazes into her dark eyes.

"Those things are very hard to say to a person, especially if you've become very close friends. The wrong word can destroy any friendship that has grown."

"If a word is all it takes, then that friendship was not very strong in the first place." Karin replied and Toshiro's gaze softens. Karin takes the soccer ball from Toshiro's hands.

"Now, I've got to make a decision. Do I take the soccer ball and accept everything that I know it can do? Or, do I wait for that person to say what he means?" Karin stared hard at the ball and her face became very thoughtful. Toshiro chuckles in his throat.

"Someone, please tell me she's not serious." Jinta begs the group as they all look on at the pair.

"You need therapy." Toshiro answered and Karin scowls at him but he interrupts her before she can answer, "And that's what I love about you. There's not one thing about you that I would change, Karin." Toshiro's statement shocks Karin and the soul reapers.

"What did you say?" Karin asked in wonder.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" The soul reapers whispered shouts.

"I said that I love you, Karin." Toshiro exclaims and she throws the soccer ball behind her.

"Well, looks like I don't have to wait around anymore. There's no one that I have to wait for, because the one I love is right here." Karin wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck and touches her forehead to his.

"I love you too, Toshiro." Karin answers and she kisses him. Rangiku creeps from around the store as she watches her Captain and Karin have their moment.

'AAWWWW" Rangiku and Rukia sigh as they watch the pair break the kiss and continue to talk.

"I guess, I'll be letting Captain Hitsugaya take Karin home." Rangiku giggles to herself and takes her phone from her robe.

**Omake**

***Rangiku dials number on her phone to Soul Society.***

**Rangiku: Hello, Captain Ukitake. *Rangiku sings into the phone.***

**Ukitake (on the phone): I take it that it finally happened.**

**Rangiku: YES! Finally, I was about to think that my Captain would be dense forever.**

**Ukitake: He's still young. You didn't expect him to say it so easily.**

**Rangiku: I guess not. As long as he says it and he did say it. Oh, I wish that you could have seen it, Captain Ukitake.**

**Ukitake: Well, don't worry, Rangiku. Shunsui and I saw everything.**

**Rangiku: How?  
Ukitake: We sent a hell butterfly to transmit the images and sound to the world of the living when Captain Hitsugaya left.**

**Rangiku: I hope you have a tape of it.**

**Ukitake: Of course. I'm so glad that he's found happiness.**

**Rangiku: Yes, it's so wonderful. Oh, I can't wait to tell them. *Captain Hitsugaya sneaks up behind Rangiku hiding in the shadow of the store.*  
**

**Toshiro: Tell who, Rangiku?**

***Rangiku turns with a smile plastered on her face to answer.*  
**

**Rangiku: To tell the Women's Shinigami Association that you fell in love.**

***Captain Hitsugaya crosses his arms over his chest and quirks an eyebrow.***

**Rangiku: CAPTAIN! I'm - It's just that - Uhm. HERE TALK TO CAPTAIN UKITAKE.**

***Rangiku throws phone to Captain Hitsugaya and runs away grabbing Karin on the way out of Kisuke's area.***

**Toshiro: Hello?**

**Ukitake: TOSHIRO! I'm so proud of you for finding love. You are growing up so fast. Everyone is going to be so surprised when they see. I'm so glad you finally found your Juliet.  
**

***Toshiro blushes on the end of the phone but couldn't help but smile.***

**Toshiro: Yes, I've found my Juliet. *Toshiro blinks at phone.***

**Toshior: Wait, did you say "see"?**

**Ukitake: Yes, I recorded the whole thing. Shunsui, Nanao, and several of the other Lieutenants were watching you declare your love for Karin.**

***Toshiro stares at phone then looks for the butterfly.***

**Ukitake: Don't worry, I've already called it back. It came back with Rukia. Well, I have to go, Toshiro. I'll see you when you get back. Congratulations. *Hangs up phone.***

***Toshiro closes phone and starts hitting his head on the side of the building. Ururu walks around to sweep and watches Toshiro pound his head on the wall. She walks back into the store for a moment then comes back with a pillow.***

**Ururu: Here you go. It's not good to hit your head like that. *Slips pillow in front of head so his head is hitting pillow.***

**Toshiro: Thanks, this isn't as painful.**

***Ururu smiles and walks back in leaving Toshiro to hit his head on the pillow.***

**

* * *

A/N: Well, here is the love declaration. What did you think? Did I do okay? This is the first time I've ever done a love declaration in my story. My Omake may not be as funny but it's the best I could do under the circumstances. I may go back and change it slightly, we'll see. Please review.  
**


End file.
